


Not Persuaded

by ashleybenlove



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Community: disney_kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Ten days after the puppies are born, Cruella shows up at the Radcliffe's in an attempt to persuade Roger to give her the puppies.





	Not Persuaded

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Cruella tries to seduce Roger in order to get the puppies... and fails miserably."

Cruella de Vil arrived at the Radcliffe’s home when the puppies were a full ten days old while Anita was at work (and Nanny was doing some grocery shopping) wrapped in a gaudy fur coat.

Before he had opened the door (and he seriously considered not opening the door), he escorted Pongo into the kitchen with Perdy and the puppies, and shut the door tightly, to keep them from leaving. And then he answered the door, giving that woman the stiffest scowl that he could muster, refusing to let her in, but she just slipped by him, the smell of tobacco carrying off her skin— as well as bad perfume— hitting him as she passed like a slap in the face. Ugh.

“The puppies are only ten days old, Cruella,” Roger said as he closed the door and rushed in front of her stopping her in her tracks. “You are not taking them, period. I told you this already.” 

“Oh, yes, yes, I know, Roger,” Cruella replied in that voice of hers, her hands holding her fur coat closed (or maybe it was buttoned closed, he really did not care). 

“Please leave,” Roger said. “I have a dog,” adding that as a threat of sort.

“Perhaps _this_ would persuade you to give me the puppies,” Cruella said, her voice soft and seductive. She then proceeded to toss her fur coat off her body, revealing that she was wearing a lacy black corset and stockings, attached by a garter belt. And the corset did not cover a lot of her private parts. And she tried to approach him, with a little shake of her hips. 

He held out one arm, glad it was long enough to keep her at a comfortable distance, and had to steel himself to keep from retching, so he simply looked at her face, ignoring everything below her neck— even though every part of her was something he did not want to see. So he focused on her face, as well as the door behind her. 

“Absolutely not! Stay away from me, my wife, our maid, and our dogs. Put your coat on and get the bloody hell out of my house,” Roger stated. “Now.” 

She got the hell out of his house, all right, but not before she insulted his masculinity and cursed him angrily, but it was sure a relief to him that that horrible woman was out of his house.


End file.
